


Supper

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: A Life Built Together [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stargate, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes Rodney supper but he doesn't show up for it.</p><p> </p><p>(This was Part 3 of the series called 'The Way to a Man's Heart')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is Supper 2.0 because 1.0 was destroyed when my harddrive crashed, along with everything else I had been working on - so I'm not sure when I'll be posting anything as I'm sure you can imagine my sadness and rage. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this version, it's a lot different from the other version - more playful, the other had a bit of angst but I can't even remember how it went....
> 
> Oh and I changed the symbol John left in the note he put in Rodney's lunch to: ∞ (infinity)
> 
> I have no beta = possible errors.

Rodney enters the apartment whistling. Today had been a great day at the lab; he had finally solved the power distribution problems they were having with their latest project. And eager to test his solution his entire team had stayed late to run several simulations, receiving favourable results each time. They could finally move on to the next phase in their project; building a prototype!

A glance at his watch showed him it was almost 11pm and yet the lights were still on; smirking to himself he wondered if maybe John had fallen asleep in bed again while reading _War and Peace_. After locking up for the night he dropped his things onto the sofa and removed his shoes; sighing happily as he wiggled his toes and shucked his jacket, dropping that too.

As he continued to whistle softly he turned the alarm on and the lights off, checking his emails on his phone one last time as he made his way towards the kitchen to see what John had made for supper; only to be brought to an abrupt halt by the soft slur of his name.

“Meredith?” John stood slumped against the kitchen doorframe in a rumpled suit and skew tie.

For a horrible moment Rodney wondered if he had forgotten something, completely forgetting his boyfriend’s use of his hated first name, but it couldn’t be as he had programmed every important milestone in their relationship onto his phone and there had been no reminder today.

“Surprise,” John said slowly as he grinned dopily at Rodney, and it finally dawned on the scientist that the other man was drunk; which would explain his use of the hated first name. “I made dinner to surprise you but then I guess you surprised me by not coming home on time and if you were anybody else I’d ask what her name was but I know it was probably work but next time could you send a message or something to say that you’re gonna be late? Three courses Meredith, and dessert is a chocolate soufflé, or I should say was; I ate it after the second hour of waiting. And then I started on the wine, the white was nice but not too sure about the red, can’t really tell anymore. And I made all three by myself, the food courses not the wine although there’s only two of those, from scratch. And I got candles too, the little ones, put them all over the kitchen but they’re burnt out already. Oh and I borrowed a tablecloth and cloth napkins from Teyla, she was only too happy to help, wanted to help with the food too but I said I wanted to make everything myself so it’d be extra special. And I got a ring, wrote a speech and all, but you weren’t here to listen to it, so it doesn’t matter. I can take it back the man said, get most of what I paid for it back, not all because of the engraving but that’s okay. M’tired Meredith; I kinda fell asleep by the table waiting for you but now you’re here so I’ma goin to bed. Night,” John pushed off from the doorframe and swayed where he stood before taking a step, pausing as he swayed and then taking another step.

Rodney caught himself staring at the space John had occupied as his brain caught up with what the other man had said; by then John had taken four steps. “Wait John,” he said moving forward, reaching out to grab at his boyfriend’s elbow only to grab at air as John swung around abruptly.

Screwing his face up as he paled, John took a moment to breath before speaking again, by this time Rodney was standing before him, a hand resting lightly on his shoulder. “M’tired Meredith, can it wait?”

“No,” the scientist said, gazing fondly at the man he loved, “but I’ll help you to bed.” So saying, he turned the other man around, wrapping a hand around John’s waist as he leaned into him.

“You’re warm,” John murmured as he rubbed his face into Rodney’s neck, as they made their way slowly to their bedroom, “Missed you tonight. Wanted you to wear that blue suit with the dolphin tie; makes your eyes bluer.”

“John, you’re not exactly making this easy,” Rodney grumbled good-naturedly as he struggled to keep them moving forward.

“Don’t care, missed you!” John whined as he turned further into Rodney’s body and wrapped his arms around his neck, “wanted to feed you, then go on my knee and ask you to marry me, and when you said yes I’d take you to bed and make slow, glorious love to you Meredith.”

Rodney sighed as he tried to tug John loose, leaning against the wall instead when he couldn’t and wrapped his arms around John. “You’re very confident I would have said yes.”

“Course,” John stated, his nodding causing his hair to tickle Rodney, “you love me, shouted it this morning in the shower for everyone to hear; even Teyla heard it two floors up. And I love you Meredith, more than anything ever; more than flying! Dreamt bout it the other night; the two of us married, living in a beautiful house with white picket fences, with Atom and a dog, and two kids with a third on the way. I want that now, with you.” 

Rodney was still blushing when John lifted his head to look up at him; blinking rapidly as to clear blurry vision, and Rodney found himself gazing back as he thought about it, thought about spending the rest of his life with the man currently in his arms, having a family with John.

Leaning forward he brushed their lips together in a light kiss, “I’d never been with anyone for more than a month before you John, and now you’re asking me for forever? Forever plus a house and kids?” Kissing the other man again he mumbled his answer against his lips, “Yes, a thousand times yes, yes to infinity!”

“And beyond?” John questioned playfully as he trailed kisses over Rodney’s face, causing the other man to huff in exasperation.

“Yes yes,” the scientist said pushing the other man away from him, “but let’s get you to bed right now, okay?”

“Mmm I’m down with that,” John mumbled as he slipped his jacket from his shoulders and tugged his tie off properly.

“What are you doing?” Rodney demanded as he batted John’s hands away from his shirt’s buttons, “Why’re you getting undressed in the hallway when the bedroom is right there?”

“Slow, glorious love Meredith,” John hummed happily as he toed off his shoes, ignoring Rodney, “gonna make you scream my name again, and again once we’re both ready for round two, and again in the morning while we’re taking a shower.”

“John,” Rodney groaned as his cock took notice of his mostly naked fiancé, and the thought made him pause as he marvelled at the realisation that he was now engaged to the love of his life.

“You called Meredith,” John purred as he rubbed up against the scientist, now only dressed in his underwear, a hand sneaking between them to cup Rodney’s erection, “Mmm you’re raring to go.” After a gentle squeeze John pulled away, winked at Rodney and then sauntered off drunkenly to their room, “Better hurry before I get started without you Mer!”

Rodney watched as the other man disappeared into their bedroom, adjusted himself and then followed. Walking into the room he was greeted by the sight of John lying on his stomach, completely naked with his legs spread invitingly. Groaning at the sight, the scientist undressed as quickly as possible, eyes never straying until finally he too was naked but when he leaned over John to coax him into a kiss, he found that the other man was fast asleep and snoring softly.

“I guess I deserve it,” Rodney mumbled to himself as he manoeuvred John into the bed properly and covered him up, “I should have let you know I was going to work late.” Brushing John’s hair back he leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead, once again marvelling at the fact that this gorgeous man wanted him, loved him . . . enough to want to marry him, “I’ll try harder John; I won’t make you regret this.” 

After one last kiss Rodney stood and put on his gown before heading into the apartment to clean up. As he cleared the table he found it; the ring box, and in it was a [simple white gold band with a brushed inlay](http://img.bluenile.com/is/image/bluenile/-brushed-inlay-wedding-ring-14k-white-gold-6mm-/46605_main?%24phab_detailmain%24) and the engraving on the inside was their initials on either side of the infinity symbol.

**Author's Note:**

> Ring Image Source: http://www.bluenile.com/brushed-inlay-wedding-ring-14k-white-gold-6mm_46605?elem=img&track=product
> 
>  
> 
> Comments would make me feel worlds better than I do right now :( especially if its just to say this was an acceptable addition to the series.


End file.
